Big Time Army
by katzy8
Summary: Katie has 4 older brothers and she loves them more than anything. But soon they are leaving her to serve their country and she must deal with her brothers being Afghanistan and fighting for their lives and country. Will Katie handle it and will the boys make it back to see their sister?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Please follow this story and others.**

"Happy Birthday to youuuuuuuu!" everybody sings to Carlos as he blows out his candles. We are celebrating Carlos's birthday tonight even though it was a week ago but now they are done recording a new song so we can celebrate.

"Aw thanks guys. This means so much." Carlos smiles and starts to eat the cake with his hands. We all laugh at this. Carlos is like an older brother to me and it's great to see him so happy about turning 18.

"So you boys have anything to announce?" my Mom asks looking at the boys like she knows something I don't.

"Nope."

"Nothing to announce."

"This is good cake."

I look at each of my older brothers and they all are eating cake but they look nervous. Like they are dreading something.

"Um I'm gonna go in the living room." I say and go sit on the couch.

"BOYS!" my mom shrieks and they all jump. She gives them the look and they all hang their heads.

"Ok Ok." Kendall sighs defeated and the boys stand up and sit on the couch with me.

"I'll leave you guys alone." My mother tells us and leaves to go to her bedroom.

"What's going on? Why is mom acting so weird?" I ask and turn towards the guys.

"Look Katie you know we love you a lot." Logan begins.

"Like more than anything." James continues.

"Even more than corn dogs." Carlos adds on.

"We want you to know that we will always love you no matter what." Kendall finishes.

"Where is this conversation going?" I question suddenly afraid.

"Look Katie a week ago the guys and I signed up for something." Kendall says.

"Ok. What you sign up for?"

"The army." They all say at once.

My head snaps up and I look at them to see if they are joking but their faces are dead serious.

"You're joking right? This is some prank you're playing on me." I respond and laugh.

"Sorry Katie but we aren't." James tells me.

"Seriously. The army!" I screech and stand up.

"We leave for Afghanistan in two months to go on a 26 month tour." Logan says softly.

"2 MONTHS!"

"We're sorry but we have to do this." Carlos tells me and reaches for me but I pull away.

"Well I need to be alone for a little while." I reply coolly and stride away into my room. I slam the door shut and run to my window seat and throw myself onto the pillows on it. My brothers are going into a war zone. They may die. I feel tears sting my eyes and soon they are flowing into the pillows. I'm not mad at them I soon realize. I am super proud of them. Then why am I crying? I ask myself. Because I'm scared. I'm scared that they will get seriously hurt or killed. If they got killed I would never forgive myself. Be strong for them Katie. Make the most of the time you got with them because it may be the last moments we have together.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Please follow this story and others.**

**2 months later**

I feel tears sting my eyes but I swallow them back. We are standing at the gate at the airport. The boys flight for Afghanistan leaves in 10 minutes and this is the last time I will see my four older brothers in 26 months. That's two years and 2 months.

"Well I guess this is goodbye." My mom cries and hugs all four boys at once. "Be safe and come home safely."

"We will. I promise." Kendall says and kisses my mom on the cheek.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." I think to myself.

"Bye Carlos. I'll make sure I eat a corndog every day to remember you and give you good luck." I say and hug Carlos tightly.

"It's gonna be ok Katie. I'll think about you every day." He replies and steps away. I move to Logan.

"Bye Logan. I'll make sure to read a chapter from a book every day. Take care of every one for me." I ask swallowing back more tears.

"I will Katie. Now be strong for us ok?" he replies and hugs me tightly against him. I squeeze back tightly and then pull away.

"Bye James. I promise to brush my hair with your lucky comb everyday to remember you. I'm gonna miss you." I tell him and hug him tightly.

"It's gonna be fine Katie. We're gonna be back before you know it." He says and then I move to Kendall.

"Bye Kendall. I'm gonna remember you no matter what." I say nearly crying and I run into his arms.

"It's gonna be ok baby sister. I love you."

"I love you too." I answer. He gives me one last squeeze and then the boys walk onto the plane and away from me. I can't help but let the tears fall from my eyes.

"It's gonna be ok sweetie." My mom whispers and pulls me tightly into a hug. I cry harder at this.

**That Night**

"Time for bed Katie." My mom calls.

"But mom I don't want to!" I yell back.

"KATIE! BED! NOW!"

I groan and walk into my room. I open my pajama draw and that's when it hits me. This is the first night at home without my brothers.

I just go and lay in my bed for awhile until I know my mom is asleep. I crawl into the rooms by brothers used to stay in and take some stuff. James's lucky white v-neck, Kendall's favorite hoodie, Logan's favorite flannel pajama pants. I then grab Carlos's pillow and stuffed animal and then the blanket that all the boys used. I change into the clothes and then I walk into the living room and lay down on the couch with all the sleeping stuff. I miss my brothers so much. Soon I am comforted enough to fall asleep by my brothers stuff.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Please follow this story and others.**

**1 month**

It has been exactly one month since my brothers left and I am still dying inside. I have gotten used to sleeping on the couch in the boys stuff. I have also gotten used to not seeing their goofy smiles or them bugging me about boys. I want to do something to help them but what could I do? I pull out my songbook which has a bunch of songs that I have written over the years. It's just a hobby and I never plan on become a singer or showing anyone my song book. I just feel like writing a song about my brothers right now. I take out my pen and bite the tip of it.

_"Keep Your Eyes Open_" I think to myself. They better keep their eyes open if they wanna come home. After that the lyrics to pour out of my pen and onto the paper.

"Everybody's waiting  
Everybody's watching  
Even when you're sleeping  
Keep your ey-eyes open

The tricky thing  
Is yesterday we were just children  
Playing soldiers  
Just pretending  
Dreaming dreams with happy endings  
In backyards, winning battles with our wooden swords  
But now we've stepped into a cruel world  
Where everybody stands and keeps score

Keep your eyes open

Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown  
Everybody's watching to see the fallout  
Even when you're sleeping, sleeping  
Keep your ey-eyes open  
Keep your ey-eyes open  
Keep your ey-eyes open

So here you are, two steps ahead and staying on guard  
Every lesson forms a new scar  
They never thought you'd make it this far  
But turn around (turn around), oh they've surrounded you  
It's a showdown (showdown) and nobody comes to save you now  
But you've got something they don't  
Yeah you've got something they don't  
You've just gotta keep your eyes open

Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown  
Everybody's watching to see the fallout  
Even when you're sleeping, sleeping  
Keep your ey-eyes open  
Keep your ey-eyes open  
Keep your ey-eyes

Keep your feet ready  
Heartbeat steady  
Keep your eyes open  
Keep your aim locked  
The night goes dark  
Keep your eyes open

(Keep your eyes open [4x])

Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown  
Everybody's watching to see the fallout  
Even when you're sleeping, sleeping

Keep your ey-eyes open  
Keep your ey-eyes open  
Keep your ey-eyes open  
Keep your ey-eyes open  
Keep your ey-eyes open."

I stop writing and put my pen down. I know how I can help my brothers. I grab my speed dial and dial Gustavo to tell him my plan.


End file.
